the begining
by Elit3Cyberwolf h311
Summary: the origin of Torrie shepard


Page 1

Shepard's Origin

Every story has a beginning, every journey has an origin and every hero has a start. This story takes place on a planet in the Attican Traverse by the name of Mindoir. This is the home of the greatness heroes of the galaxy. It was a calm morning, the wind blew slowly. From a small house a girl awakens and, slowly gets of her bed. "I shouldn't have been out that long," she said to herself while she rubbed her forehead. She walked into her house bathroom then she saw her reflection on the bathroom mirror. "Ugh…..I should really stop drinking," she said to herself while she turn the sink. Then she started to clean her face. After a quick shower and a quick change of clothes she slowly tried to sneak out of the house. When she was about to walk outside. There was a voice "And where do you think you're going?" said an elderly man. "Grandpa a said I was sorry," she replied. "Torrie Shepard I know that you're still hurt but bottle is not the answer," said the grandfather. "I know, I know…..I learned that the hard way," Shepard replied. You going to go see your father's grave?" he asked. Yeah… it's the right thing to do because I forget to visit him last week," She answered trying to hold in her sadness. "Hey…hey it's okay to show that you're hurt," he replied patting her shoulder. "Hey! Gramps I'm a Shepard I never show that I am weak or soft!" she said with little anger in her tone. "I hate myself for teaching you that, but mark my words you will find somebody that will end up softening your edges," he said jokily. "You should know by now, that is never going to happen," she replied. "Weren't you going to go visit your dad?" he asked. "You're right!" she answered. Then she hugged her grandfather goodbye and ran off. After Shepard disappeared from the distance. Her grandfather looked up at the sky and noticed a strange ship. "I better get my son's gun because something bad is going to happen," he said to himself.

Shepard soon arrived at the location where her father was buried it was on the top of a hill next to a weeping willow. She slowly walked up to the grave and began to talk. "Hey dad!" She began "It's me your little girl… I'm all grown up now I just became sixteen last week…. I'm sorry I forgot to visit." she added while she slowly sat down. "Hey dad… Grandpa thinks that I should learn to be soft….I know he means well but how can that be possible," She said while she slowly touched the grave stone. "Dad I miss you," She said tearfully. Then she smelled smoke she turn her head in the direction of the smell. She saw smoke coming from the direction of her home. She got up and ran as fast as her legs could take her.

But unforchaly it was too late her home was gone. There was fires that consumed her childhood home, ashes that covered the fields where she once played and the colony that she called home turn to rumble. "It's good to know that you're okay," said a voice from behind her. She turn her head and saw her grandfather on the ground trying to hold a deep stab wound to the ribs with one hand and a pistol in the other. "Grandpa!" she said in a panic and ran torts him. She took the gun from his hand and slowly helped him up. Then suddenly there was the sound of footsteps behind a giant bush. Almost by instinct she pointed the gun at the direction of the sound and was ready to fire. "Don't fire," ordered her grandfather.

Then a man walked out in blue armor. "Put the gun down," said the man. "Who are you?" screamed Shepard. "Private Anderson, Alliance military," replied the man. "Put the gun down there on our side," said Shepard's grandfather to her. Shepard slowly lowered the gun. "It's good to know that there are still a few good faces here," Anderson replied. "What about the rest of the colony?" Shepard

Page2

asked worriedly. "I am afraid that their either dead or the slavers have captured them," answered Anderson. "I'm afraid that Shepard way be the only one that will survive," replied Shepard's grandfather. "What!" Shepard asked in panic. "Let's be honest we both know that this wound is deeper than we both think it is," answered Shepard's grandfather trying to hold in the pain. "Please don't say that," Shepard replied even more worried. "Hey Anderson take my granddaughter and keep her safe," Shepard's grandfather said slowly. "No…no….no you told me that a Shepard doesn't die that easily," She replied panicking. "You're a good girl… don't let this change who you are," Shepard's grandfather said in a dying voice and then he slowly closed his eyes. Suddenly at that moment she broke into tears and fell to her knees. Anderson help her back on her feet and led her to the alliance ship.

While the ship left she stood next to a window alone and saw her past slowly move away from her. Deep down inside her a part of her disappeared that day. Anderson help her go through the pain and grief. Shepard learn a lot from Anderson From shooting, battle strategies, weapons and military. During that time she began seeing him as a father.

Two years passed since that day. Shepard joined the alliance. She moved up the ranks and impressed many high ranking officers. Then the day came, she was given a mission it was simple land on the planet and investigate the distress signal. For the first in a long time she showed real emotion. The ship landed near the location of the signal. Shepard and her squad left the ship and went to direction of the signal. Went they arrived at the location there was nothing but a homing beacon. Shepard gave the order to take a closer look at the artifact. But as soon as they were just a few steps away from the beacon, out of nowhere treasher maws popped from the ground. The team fought bravely, soldiers got dragged into the ground. There were screams everywhere and bullet firing in every direction. There was an alliance cruiser passing. The pilot of the ship noticed a weak signal and informed the crew. They landed and investigated the location. But only Shepard was found alive she was laying on the grown with a pistol with every thermal clip fired and used stims surrounding her. She was passed out with minor wounds. A week in the hospital she was fully healed but as for emotional state she was forever scared.

Somehow being the only survivor impressed many, and because of it she was promoted to commander. She kept reminding everyone that the mission failed. But it was no use. Shepard was quickly giving a new mission that was classified. All the information she was given was that she will be following orders from an old friend Captain Anderson and that she will be on a ship called the Normandy SR1.


End file.
